Cascade 411
by coughphine
Summary: Gail Peck is a veteran and captain of the "Rookie Blue" a space ship full of bounty hunters that are looking to take down the Perrick Franchise, a large galaxy station company that's known for its black market. With blood and vengeance on her mind and destruction in her path, can Holly Stewart help Gail find herself before she turns into the monster that she wants to defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these beautiful characters from Rookie Blue and everything written is pure fiction. I repeat, just fiction

* * *

><p>"You are the best doctor we have here! How am I supposed to hire anyone to compare?" Squeaked the short man, his round cheeks turning red from heat and anxiety.<p>

Holly gave him a sympathetic smile as she continued to clean out her lab, "I'm sure you'll find someone else Wilfred. You found me, remember."

He gave her an incredulous look as he slumped into her chair, not buying her words of comfort. "Is it that dimwit assistant of yours? Whats his name, Ralph, Robert -"

"Rodney," she corrected him with a smirk, skimming through old files of patients she previously had throughout the several years she worked here. She put them in the stack of the things labeled 'Work' and continued going through the half empty cabinet.

"I can switch him with Rochelle, or maybe Cedric," he said frantically, trying to gain ground. "What if I moved you into a bigger lab, something with a window."

"We don't _have_ windows at this station," sighed Holly as she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. She has twenty minutes before the last travel ship comes through this stop for the evening. "Besides, you know why I need to go."

Wilfred sighed in defeat as he watched his young prodigy finish up around him. "Who's going to run this place when you're gone," he asked glumly, his fingers tangled together anxiously. Holly chuckled as she stood up, brushing off some of the dust that got on her from the older files.

"_You _will."

"But I'm aging."

"Humans tend to do that."

"Who will take over when I'm dead?"

She gave him a stern look as she grabbed her bag from the desk, checking its contents.

"I better see you at visiting days," he said, glancing at the clock to check how much time they had left. They both knew she wouldn't. No one really ever did at this part of dead space.

Holly firmly nodded, pulling the bag strap around her securely. She took a long last look at her lab, the place she spent most of her career as a pathologist. This was it.

She turned towards the door, peering over at the older man with a lopsided grin. "Are you going to walk me out, Doctor Stewart?"

He rolled his eyes, giving her a dramatic sigh, and heaving himself out of the chair for more effect. "Of course I will, Doctor Stewart."

* * *

><p><em>["Captain, we are losing this battle! I need reinforcements, it looks like the front brigade is falling back. If we move our forces any closer they will ambush us! We're in a pi-" She was cut off by a loud crash resonating behind her, a beam of light shining through the hole she was inhabiting.]<em>

Gail jumped awake in a cold sweat, her head throbbing from the events of last night. Slowly sitting up from the uncomfortable canopy, Gail finally got the courage to look at the time. '_14:32…The others must be awake by now…'_ She stood groggily up on her feet, grabbing firmly on the handle of the bed to keep her head from spinning. For anyone else, the soft hum of the space voyager would not be a bother. In fact, the advertisement to sell the Aegis Redeemer was defined by its 'Slick and Silent' engine, not its power hungry fuel intake, or the massive cargo space. So why did the small vibration of the engine make Gail Peck want to kill someone? Oh that's right. She was hungover.

Stepping out of the small compartment and into the mess hall that inhabited the rest of the crew, Gail blinked rapidly at the insulting light, muttering under her breath on reasons why she didn't just shoot herself before she got up.

"Looks like you had a fun night," chuckled her partner as she fumbled her way to the large wooden table. She could feel all eyes on her, but she let the charade continue for a bit.

"You don't think she had _too_ much fun do you," asked another voice.

"I don't know, maybe we can test that out."

A loud crash sounded behind her and Gail groaned, one hand holding her aching head, while the other was flipping the bird. A roar of laughter came from the crew. Usually she really liked the little gang of mercenaries, which is why they traveled together for the many years they did, but this early in the morning was not to be tempered with, especially after a failure with a bounty. "Remind me why I don't throw you all off this ship," she muttered as she sunk into her seat in the front, clenching her eyes shut wishing the headache away.

"Because then you would have to actually be a captain," teased Traci as she entered holding two cups of coffee, handing one to Oliver and keeping the other for herself.

Gail took a small whiff, sensing coffee and pouted, opening an eye to glare at the two,"Traitors," she scoffed.

"Never fear, Dov Epstein is here," a voice shouted behind her. She narrowed her eyes to glare back at him but gladly wiped it off as she greedily took the coffee that was in his hands. He gave her a toothy grin, bowing in front of the group," The hero has defeated the dragon. I will take all acceptance of gratitude."

"Price, your puppy wants attention," mumbled Gail, laying her head to rest. Dov rolled his eyes as he slumped into a seat next to her, taking back his cup with a full swing. "_Hey!_"

Chloe smiled at the two arguing, rolling her eyes as she finally made Gail's cup of coffee and handing it to her, receiving a flashy grin from the other.

"This is why I keep you around Price," Gail gave her a appreciated nod and stood up when a distinct alarm went off to signal a new bounty. "Not that you slackers know how to do anything." Her face was relaxed but her tone stated otherwise. "Traci, I want a full report on the engine maneuver. If anything has to be replaced get boy wonder here and Diaz to look into it," she stated marking out her mental list. "I want us all to be ready for anything...yesterday was.." She didn't have to continue to let everyone understand her meaning. She studied her crews faces, some looking more worn than others, but they all had the same gleam in their eyes which made them the team that they were. "Lets get to it."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean my passport was rejected?!"<p>

"I'm sorry ma'am but it says here that the Cordovan Colonies don't have you underneath their record."

"I _know_ that, today is my first day!"

"You're going to have to go to records and figure this out ma'am, there are other people in line."

If looks could kill, Holly would evaporate the entrance holder but right now she wasn't ready to argue any longer than she had to. Spending two hours in the lower shuttle due to a mistake in tickets already put her in a bad enough mood, and not being able to get into her new home station meant that she didn't have a place to stay for the night. She gave another glance towards the entrance and went back to the shuttle, she just needed a minute but it didn't seem anyone had one. As Holly took a seat at the empty dock, checking to see when the next shuttle would appear, she heard a voice that made her turn her head.

"Because we actually hit gold this time, and staring at your ugly faces are too much for me, you are free to roam this scum planet for the remaining of the evening," a platinum blonde appeared from the rear of a ship Holly didn't see last time she was there.

The group that surrounded her laughed, hooting out comments but Holly wasn't paying attention. Sensing the stare, the blonde locked eyes with Holly, crisp water blue versus chocolate brown, and for a second, she thought she could feel a connection. Fast as it came, it left in the same hurry, the small crowd dispersing in smaller groups while Holly sat there confused wondering what just happened and losing sight of the mysterious blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>: This is my first fanfic and so I wanted to try this out so please review and let me know what you think! I welcome good and bad! I don't how i really feel about it so i'll try maybe another chapter and see how that goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these beautiful characters from Rookie Blue and everything written is pure fiction. I repeat, just fiction. All mistakes are mine.

**Authors note: **Hey guys sorry for the looooong wait on the update, haven't been able to just sit down and write. Anyways, hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a great new year. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Unconventional.<p>

That was the word that Gail would use to describe the hole-in-a-corner bar. It seemed fine at first glance, the furnishing and atmosphere giving it a cutting edge look but nothing too edgy. Even serving drinks that wouldn't potentially kill anyone, considering this part of the galaxy was known for being misguiding to say the least. If anything, Gail could enjoy herself in this murky pit, with people minding their own unless they were spoken to. She felt hidden, or as much as someone can hide if they were a striking blue eyed platinum blonde in the midst of a shady crowd.

She leaned forward onto the wooden railing that separated herself and the rest of the crowd, observing from afar, looking for anything that could peak her interest. If she was honest with herself, Gail couldn't stop thinking about the amazon beauty she saw earlier, but quickly dismissed the thought. The woman was just another face and another life that had no bad luck to encounter the snarky captain. Gail convinced herself that the reason she never settled was because of how dangerous her job was, though that was admittedly true, it wasn't unheard of. Yet it never dulled the ache she found herself having when she thought of making a family of her own.

_If only mother knew you were thinking such things. _

Gail scoffed at herself, brushing the thought out of her head as soon as it came. If she was thinking about her mother she needed to be more than drunk for that. The captain signaled the bartender, a robust woman with curly raven locks that seemed to flow on forever.

"Gin and Tonic, gossip for spare if you have any," said the captain, tossing a purse of coins from her trench coat onto the bar.

"Depends on who's askin' darlin'," the bartender replied with a thick accent, replacing the coins with a drink.

"You see that's the thing…" Gail drawled out, loosening her collar as she took her drink in a full swing, letting the burn of the alcohol drench her throat. She took another purse and laid it out onto the bar top," I don't think you want to know."

The bartender eyed her curiously as she leaned over the counter top, her cleavage showing off suggestively while placing a wicked grin," What do you want to know sweetie?"

If it was any other night, the blonde would be enamored but it was a business call, and Gail liked to stay professional. It didn't help that the bartenders perfume was intoxicating, leaving Gail lightheaded, but she would never admit to it.

Ice blue locked with hazel.

"Anything you know about the Perrick Franchise."

If the captain had any chance of getting laid that night, it was quickly shot down by the look the bartender was giving her; a mix of anger and tension etched into her ebony skin. She recoiled back from the bar top, busying herself by cleaning empty shot glasses, her back towards Gail, "Why don't you search the Coms if you're looking for information?"

Gail watched her carefully, taking in her defensive stance, unfazed. The Coms was a search engine created by the Galactic Government after peaceful protesting for public information servers turned into violent rallies. Its main objective was to spread knowledge to people from across the universe, giving them access to learn more if they pleased but to Gail it was just another misleading source the government threw in their faces to get them off their backs.

"What can I say, I'm old fashioned. I don't know how to use it."

It seemed like hours until the bartender turned to look at the captain, her face expressionless, as she locked eyes with Gail. "I could show you how," she said suddenly.

"If you would like to, that would be nice," said the Captain, giving the bartender an out in case she needed one. She knew how dangerous this could potentially be, but Gail needed all the help she could get.

The brunette took a steady breath, nodding her head slowly," My shift finishes soon, so you'll have to wait.

Gail smirked, shrugging her shoulders casually," I can wait."

* * *

><p>If anyone told Holly that it was simple to get transferred into a new home station, she would have laughed as she dunk her morning coffee on their head. Now Holly was a patient person, her career proving that statement, but today had been a rough day even for the put together doctor. After what seemed like a lifetime, her visa finally pulled through checkings, allowing the doctor through the home station and into new surroundings.<p>

Cordovan Colonies was a sight for sore eyes, its high end buildings towering over low key merchant villages, columns and vents pouring out of each section to pump oxygen. The city itself is separated with three barrier walls, dividing each section into smaller areas more commonly known for segregating people by their wealth. It helped circulate the amount of clean oxygen people were allowed to have. What was once an undivided clean city powered through Unity Industries, the Perrick Franchise competed using smog and haze. Tension had already been brewing with citizens who claimed to be paying too much for others oxygen. After uproars decided that they needed cheaper energy, Unity Industries were forced to slow down and migrate more north of the galaxy where people could afford cleaner air.

Holly couldn't remember being in a place this big. Sure, there were conferences she had to partake in, but they were always in rural areas of space. She lifted her shoulder bag from the ground as she stepped away from the main gates, letting her self be leaded by the crowd of people. The doctor watched space vendors zoom pass them on their hoover boards, in awe. They sure didn't have those kind of things back home.

_Home_

Holly gripped her shoulder bag anxiously, a deep feeling sinking down in her stomach. This was the first time she was officially leaving home since she could remember. Even though her new position was giving her a generous payout, something she would never be able to make in her small station, didn't help the nerves she felt lining against her skin. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. Was she really ready to face a big city on her own no less?

"Whoa, hey there lady, you look frazzled."

The doctor turned towards a middle aged man that seemed to have stopped beside her. She pointed to herself in question, her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"It seems like your dopamine and serotonin are dangerously low, miss. Looks like I've got a thing for you." The man gave her a flashy grin, showing teeth that were rusted yellow, as he rummaged through his vending bag. "Ever thought of using mood patches?" He took out a dirty envelope, with what looked like old blood smeared on the corner. Inside was full of patches with different emotions written on them. "You look like you're new here so I'll let you have one for free."

Holly took a step back nervously, as the man took a step forward. "No thank you, I really am jus-"

"Ah there you are Doctor! I've been looking for you everywhere!" A man wearing a casual suit stepped up from behind the startled Holly, slinging his arm around her casually as he stared hard at the vendor.

The vendor narrowed his eyes, glancing between the doctor and the new company," Why, Officer Peck, what a surprise seeing you here."

The man gleamed, his chest puffing in pride as he adjusted his suit jacket," It's Detective Peck now." He turned towards Holly inching away from the two. "Doctor Stewart, I've been asked to escort you to the morgue. I hope you found everything alright?"

She nodded apprehensively," I wasn't aware that I needed an escort."

The detective smiled playfully, leaning back on the balls of his feet," I'm sure you don't need one, but I needed a break from sitting around."

The vendor watched the two as he stuffed the envelope back into his bag," Well congratulations on the promotion, but it seems I must be going."

He turned to leave but was blocked by the detective, his bouncy stance turned serious. "Say hi to Stella for me."

For some reason that got a strong reaction from the vendor, his face turning pale white as he briskly walked away, muttering under his breath. He didn't seem to notice the two officers that the detective signaled to follow, pushing him into the nearest alleyway without another word.

Holly's eyebrow raised as she looked at the detective. He shrugged, giving her his hand to shake.

"Detective Steve Peck at your service."

* * *

><p>In the dim light, alabaster flesh shined, contrasting greatly against ebony skin. The two women sat comfortably on the small futon, freshly naked, the atmosphere sleepy and drunk. Gail took the bottle of tequila back, taking a substantial swing, before handing it back to the bartender. The captain hadn't planned on staying for long, or to do anything for that matter but when the woman next to her looked like she saw a nightmare, something she personally knew too well, she couldn't just leave. After Gail had waited for the womans shift to end, she was lead into the back, a small compartment that seemed to only be used for sleeping. Until Gail inhabited it of course.<p>

The captain turned to her side, watching the woman next to her drain down the bottle of tequila. She raised an eyebrow in question, a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Geez, was the sex that bad?"

The bartender rolled her eyes as she mirrored Gails position, the bottle long since forgotten.

"Is that what you want to call it?"

Gail feigned offense, as she grabbed the empty bottle, squinting her eyes to check for any last remains.

"Now that is just mean."

The woman snorted as she laid on her back, resuming her last position in the comfortable silence.

"You still haven't told me."

The penny was dropped, and the air became still and frigid. Somehow Gail knew she was stepping dangerously close to the ledge. Any venture forward and she would fall off. The woman sat up briskly, piercing Gail with her eyes as she waited for an answer. The captain continued to lay there, her arms tucked below her head as she threw back the glare with her own signature.

"Ask me again."

"What do you live for captain?"

Gail stared at her for the longest minute without blinking, her face expressionless. Her walls weren't planning on going down and neither was she.

"Fame and glory?"

The woman shook her head irritated, her raven locks bouncing behind her.

"You're going to do something crazy. A man like…like _him_, cannot be easily stopped. He has power, you don't."

Gail raised another questioning eyebrow," You think that will stop me?"

"You are a fool if you think you can."

"I like to think of it as bravery."

"You are infuriating."

"As well as you are presumptuous."

"And the...information?"

"It won't be traced back to you if that's what you mean."

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

A soft click stopped their banter in the midst, blue light shining through Gails forgotten clothes. She sighed as she got up, slowly adding back clothes to her figure, grabbing hold of the telecom that had interrupted them. Her crew knew that she would be out, but sending out a signal meant something was happening at the ship. Probably one of the techs giving Nash shit for the way she conditions it. Always needing approval.

"I'm assuming I won't see you again?"

Gail gave the bartender a sheepish grin,"You want to see me again?"

The woman rolled her eyes with annoyance, but her smile gave her away. "Just to make sure you're not dead."

"Oh how thoughtful."

Finally getting dressed, Gail took in her surroundings, noticing for the first time that there were several pictures taped onto the wall. She took a closer look as she saw a little girl, a replica of the woman that laid naked on the futon just next to her.

"She looks like you."

"Her name was Sophie. She would have turned seven a month ago."

The captain turned to look at the bartender, nodding her head in understanding. Another reason why she had to continue with what she had planned. Perrick was going to pay for everything he had destroyed.

"Take care of yourself Peck."

Gail grinned as she opened the door slightly, looking back for the last time.

"You too Gina."


End file.
